Ginji goes to high school
by St33l Fang3d Alpha
Summary: The duo is asked to protect a young target and Ban makes Ginji inlist in the local high school to be closer to the target... Hevn can go too... i guess... will the two blow their cover?
1. Ginji's first day

Hay all u pplz out there! this is my first one so be nice! i dont own the get backer characters... PLEASE DONT SUE!

**Ginji: _HIGH SCHOOL! i get to go to high school? WOW I LOVE YOU STEEL!_**

**Me: oh its nothing Ginji:blushing profusily: i just wish you'd visit me sometime...sighs**

**Hevn: HES MINE! BACK OFF!**

**Me: Chill hun your in this one too**

**Hevn: OH i am! I love you Steel!**

**:boobs in face:**

**Me: hevn... I'm a girl that doesnt work... plus mine are bigger! HA**

High school: Ginji

Ginjis short, spiked, blond hair seemed to crackle with electricity as he entered through the front foyer. A white, sparkling smile erupted on his face as he watched his fellow teens bustle by on their way to their morning classes.

High school, he thought, I finally get to go to high school!

A group of girls about his age pushed past him, to busy with their early morning gossip to give him so much as a glare.

Youre supposed to say excuse me or sorry when you bump into someone, he called to them, but they just continued on their merry way, discussing the newest looser of the day.

Rude people really piss me off, Ginjis eyes began to spark and crackle with electricity and anger, whatever, he shrugged, determined not to start a fight on his first day.

Ginjis first class was science, his favorite! The teacher was discussing how light travels and Ginji was in heaven. That day the class had a lab activity- to try and light as many Christmas lights as they could on two AA batteries, Ginji chuckled and declined when the teacher offered him the opportunity to not participate. Ginji was partnered with Sasha, a quiet mousy girl who immediately began laying out the bulbs and batteries.

The girls that had run into Ginji that morning laughed and pointed as Sashas glasses fell from her nose and her brown locks fell into her face. Sasha was obviously upset by the girls laughter, so Ginji decided to put on a little show for her, to see if it would cheer Sasha up.

He grabbed loose lights and stuck them anywhere they would stay; his ears, mouth, nose, ears, he even pulled of his shoes and held the colored bulbs in his toes.

Sasha, look, her fawn brown eyes widened in astonishment when she saw the living light show. A broad smile graced her pale face, her eyes shone with joy and wonder.

GINJI! she cries, How are you doing that!

Its shocking isnt it? she giggled at his dazzling grin.

The commotion created caught the attention of the other students in the science room. The rude girls called over to Ginji.

Youre way too cool to be her partner Ginji, come here and sit with us!

NOPE! Ginji called back, I like it over here, the people are way nicer!

-Suddenly-

Hevn came bounding into the room at the mid-class bell at full bounce.

GINJI-KUN! she sang, I am here!

Of course, every guy in the room knew she was there; even their teacher was dumbfounded.

Ban-kun sent me to keep an eye on you- and I intend to keep both o you! Isnt that cute? Hes worried about you and your little classmates. We all know what happened to the guy that pissed you off, sigh, poor soul was cremated before he touched the pyre, and we cant have Sparky do it again. The bills surrounding the damage would put us in the red, her boobs, like always, were now almost in his face.


	2. Intermission

**:INTERMISSION:**

**Ginji: hehehe boobs… big bouncy boobs.**

**_:slap from Hevn:_**

**Me: oh that was mean Hevn-chan**

**Hevn: He deserved it!**

**_:Ginji sitting in corner crying:_**

**_:door slams:_**

**_:enter raging drunk Ban:_**

**Ban: WHY 'rnt eye in thris story!(drunk slurr)**

**Me:** **Oh Ban-kun don't be mad, you'll be in it soon enough.**

**Ban: I beterr be or elthris…(more slurr)**

**Others: Huh?**

**Sasha: ummm**

**Hevn: oh hi Sasha, don't mind Ban-kun hes just a little angry right now.**

**Me: Ban, pop some sober-ups, sleep this off, then call me in the morning.**

**Ban: I donch need thesee!(and again)**

**_:Grabs the pill bottle any ways:_**

**Sasha: oookkkaaayyy**

**Hevn: Don't worry hun, you'll get used to it.**

**:Ginji walks over and puts a caring arm around Sasha:**

**Hevn: YOU LETCH!**

**_:beats Ginji off Sasha:_**

**Ginji: ouch… passes out**

**:BEGIN CHAPTER 2:**


End file.
